Twins and One Half
by gatomonomega
Summary: **Temp Auth Note up, please read ** Before returning from China, Ranma pulls a dying woman and her twin children out of a fire. When the woman dies, Ranma must to decide if he was going to keep his promise to the woman or not.
1. Chapter 1

Twins and One Half  
  
[ ] means sign the panda is holding.  
  
  
  
It had been e miserable week with the constant raining as Ranma and Genma, in their cursed forms, trudged across the wilderness of China. "At least it stopped raining." Ranma-chan said, depressed at having to be in a girl's body for most of the week because of the constant downpours.  
  
The only good thing Ranma-chan found about this new body was that it saved them from being killed by those whacked out Amazons. If it hadn't been for the panda eating the prize for the tournament they was having, they would never of had to worry about those nutcases. It still freaked her out thinking about the purple haired girl who tried to kiss Ranma-chan. Apparently, the girl was mad because Ranma-chan defeated her and was trying to give the kiss of death as punishment. Just as the girl's lips were less than an inch away a short, old woman whacked the girl in the head with a large walking stick.  
  
The guide explained everything before returning to Jusenkyo leaving Ranma- chan at the mercy of the old woman, who thankfully also spoke Japanese. The old crone wanted Ranma-chan to stay and join the amazons but Ranma-chan didn't want to be anywhere near the purple haired girl so left with a promise never to attack the Amazon village. That was no problem since Ranma- chan and the panda were heading back to good old Japan.  
  
Ranma-chan began coughing from smoke that was coming from a small cabin a few hundred yards away. There was a woman's voice coming from inside, screaming for help.  
  
"Come on, pop!" Ranma-chan said, "We have to help her!"  
  
[No way!] the sign that the panda pulled out of no where read. She didn't know where he got the signs from, but one of these days Ranma-chan was going to take them and shove them all down the panda's throat. The sign flipped over to read, [It's not our problem.]  
  
Ranma-chan didn't have time to deal with the panda, she'd have to deal with him later. She bounded off to the door and kicked it open and rushed into the flames that seemed to be everywhere. She found the woman pinned to the ground by a wooden beam that collapsed from the ceiling. The woman's voice was hoarse now from all the screaming.  
  
"F-forget about m-me." The woman said, her voice sounding very weak, "P- Please save my b-babies, ple…" The woman fell unconscious while Ranma was trying to get the beam off of the woman. Finally, Ranma managed to get the beam moved and picked the woman up. Ranma-chan followed the sounds of the babies crying into a small nursery to find twins sleeping in a small hand made crib.  
  
Ranma-chan draped the woman over her shoulder and picked the two children up in her arms and jumped out the window. After they got away from the cabin, Ranma-chan quickly threw the tent that was on her backpack up and made a makeshift bed from a sleeping bag the two children and took her father's sleeping bag for the woman.  
  
Ranma-chan left her pack near the tent's entrance and checked on the woman. The woman was hurt worse than what Ranma-chan originally thought. The beam most of caused some internal injuries because the woman's nose was bleeding and and blood was coming from the corner of her mouth.  
  
The woman's eyes fluttered open and looked up directly into Ranma-chans, "Please, I know I'm d-dying. P-please take care of m-my babies." Ranma-chan shook her head, how could this woman want her to take the babies. The woman didn't even know Ranma-chan, and yet seemed to be trusting trusting her a lot. "I can s-see you're a g-good girl, please t-take my babies and c-care for them. They don't h-have anyone else. P-please!"  
  
"All right." Ranma-chan sighed, "I promise I'll raise them as if they're my own. On my honor, I swear it."  
  
"Thank you, child. Th-thank yo…" the woman couldn't finish what she was saying because she stopped breathing. A single tear found it's way down Ranma-chan's face. It wasn't fair, how could something like this happen. It just wasn't fair.  
  
After a few minutes the rain stopped so Ranma-chan climbed out of the tent and came face to face with an irate panda. The jerk was probably pissed at being tossed out of the tent. "The woman died," Ranma-chan sighed, "Help me bury her pops."  
  
[We've wasted enough time as it is.] sign flips, [Leave her be.]  
  
That was it! Ranma-chan snatched the sign out of her father's paw and broke it over his head, effectively knocking him out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It took several hours but Ranma-chan finally managed to bury the woman in the back yard of the house where the rain finally extinguished the fire. She went into the house to see if it was possible to salvage anything for the two children. Despite the damage to the house itself, Ranma-chan was able to salvage the birth certificates and all paperwork on the children, a photo album, some baby clothes and two carriers, and some formula and other baby supplies.  
  
[We can leave the brats in the next town.]  
  
"No we won't, pops! I promised on my honor to raise them and I will!" Ranma- Chan snarled, cowing the panda, "If you even try anything with them, I will KILL you!"  
  
The panda nodded, moving very quickly away from the redheaded girl that his son had become. Ranma-chan smiled in triumph as she packed the supplies away and prepared two bottles to feed the children. The boy was named Michael and the girl was named Michele. They were American names, maybe their father was American because their mother sure wasn't. The photo album only had picture of the woman, who was named Shian, and the two children. At least when the children got older they could see who their mother really was.  
  
When they arrived in the next town Ranma-chan told the authorities what happened and easily gained legal custody of the children since it was the woman's last wish. It almost seemed too easy but Ranma-chan didn't care since she was able to keep her promise. They woman did have a little money saved and since Ranma-chan was named Shian's benefactor, she inherited it.  
  
There was no way Ranma-chan was swimming back with the children so she took some of the money and bought plane tickets for everyone. Despite her better judgment, Ranma-chan even bought a ticket for her now human father who kept complaining about Ranma-chan staying in cursed form. She had to stay in cursed form, her true male form upset the babies.  
  
They were going to Nerima ward in Tokyo where one of Genma's friends lived. He said the two trained together and wanted to see him again before going home which was close by in Juuban ward. Ranma-chan kept wondering how her mother would react to the curse and now legally adopted grandchildren. Ranma-chan put her seat back and decided to take a small nap, she was exhausted and decided a little rest would be good before arriving in Japan.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Disclaimers  
  
Ranma and affiliated characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am not making money from this fanfic or do I plan to. Also, if for some strange reason wants to repost this or any of my stories feel free to do so. If by the same reason anyone wants to rewrite any of these stories or write new ones based around them, then please do. I only ask that either a copy of the story or the web address where I can find them be e-mailed to me. My e- mail will be listed at the bottom. I gladly accept all comments, good or bad, flames, critiques and advice.  
  
I kinda suck as an author but I try to use any advice I do get with gratitude.  
  
It came to my attention after I posted this chapter that the pandas signs were messed up thanks to an e-mail from Lathrop Preston.  
  
I came up with the idea for this story after reading Ranma and the Gemini by  
  
fantasy_raan. The first chapter or two may resemble his story some, but after that, it'll be going off in a completely different direction.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Gatomonomega  
  
e-mail address: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
Or you can leave a message as a review, if it is about the story, at http://www.fanfiction.net  
  
Make sure to leave it under the story it's meant for. 


	2. Chapter 2

Twins and One Half  
  
Chapter 2  
  
[ ] means sign the panda is holding.  
  
  
  
Nerima was a seemed to be a nice, quiet little town. Unlike the recent stormy weather in China, it was rather nice as the midday sun shone down on Ranma-chan and Genma as the made their way to the Tendo Dojo. Ranma-chan was carrying each twin in its own carrier. They both were thankfully asleep even though it was getting close to feeding time. She just wanted to get to the dojo before waking them so they wouldn't start crying. Ranma-chan just didn't want to hear her father's mouth.  
  
"Boy, why are you still a girl?" Genma growled.  
  
"You know the answer to that." Ranma-chan Sighed, "We've been over it a thousand times already. The babies get upset when I'm in my male body, it's easier to deal with them like this. You're the one who keeps gripping when they cry, not me."  
  
"You're becoming more like a girl every day," Genma said, his voice very condescending, "It breaks a father's heart!"  
  
"Now look what you've done!" Ranma-chan groaned, Michele starting to cry. At least they were there. Genma knocked on the door and a young woman with long brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a yellow blouse and black skirt with an apron answered the door. Ranma-chan noted how cute the girl looked when she smiled at them.  
  
"Can I help you?" the girl asked cheerfully.  
  
"I'm here to see Soun Tendo." Genma replied.  
  
"Oh, father is in the living room, this way." The girl led them through the hallway and into the living room. At this time, Michael decided to join his sister crying.  
  
"May I use your kitchen?" Ranma-chan asked, trying to be polite. She then noticed the strange looks the girl kept giving the babies, Genma and Ranma- chan.  
  
"Sure, this way." The girl replied, leading Ranma-chan with the babies into the kitchen. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Ranma-chan put the carriers down on the floor near the corner of the kitchen and dropped her pack down near them. She dug out two bottles and the canister that had the baby formula in it. "Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Well, what is your relationship to that man?" the girl asked.  
  
Ranma-chan finished filling the bottles with water and put them in the microwave and pushed a few buttons, starting the water heating, "He's my pops, though he can be a real ass-hole at times." Ranma-chan. At first she didn't think much about the question until seeing the look of relief cross the girl's face. What was that about anyway? "Why?"  
  
"Um, well," the girl, said, her face turning crimson with embarrassment, "I kind of thought he was your babies' father."  
  
That almost caused Ranma-chan to choke, why the heck did this girl think that? "NO WAY!" Ranma-chan snapped.  
  
"I don't know why I thought that, the man just looked too old to be their father. How old are you, anyway."  
  
"Sixteen." Ranma-chan said, removing the bottles from the microwave and checking how hot the water was. Satisfied, she took a small scoop from the canister and scooped some of the powder into each bottle and put the tops on them. Ranma-chan then looked at the girl considering asking for help feeding the twins.  
  
"Would you like me to help?" the girl asked.  
  
"You wouldn't mind?" Ranma-chan asked hopefully.  
  
"Not at all." The girl said.  
  
Ranma-chan handed the girl one of the bottles to the girl and walked over to the fussing babies, picking Michael up from the carrier. Gently, Ranma- chan handed him to the girl who took him with a smile. "Michael here isn't too fussy with who feeds him as long as he eats."  
  
The girl giggled at that as the baby in her arms started sucking on the bottle. "Oh, my. How rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Kasumi Tendo."  
  
"That's alright." Ranma-chan said as she picked up Michele and started feeding her. "My name's Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Ranma, if I may ask, who is the father?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know. How could you not know something like that?" Kasumi asked, her voice shifting to a harsh tone.  
  
"Because I adopted them when their mother died in a fire." Ranma-chan explained, a wave of sadness flowing through her at the memory.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kasumi said, burping Michael as he finished eating. She gently placed the boy back in his carrier, tucking him in with the blanket.  
  
"That's all right." Ranma-chan said. She then saw water starting to spray from around the sink's faucet and turned her back to it, protecting Michele as hot water started spraying full force a few seconds later. Ranma-chans back was completely soaked by the water turning her male, which seemed to upset Michele who started wailing loudly.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Kasumi gasped, rushing over to the sink and turning the main line underneath off. It was amazing that she avoided getting drenched herself.  
  
"That's alright." Ranma said, using his ki to quickly dry his clothes. Kasumi just stared at the black haired boy who was standing in place of the redheaded girl. "Do you have some cold water, then I'll explain everything."  
  
Kasumi went to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of ice water. Ranma took the pitcher and carefully poured it over his head, avoiding getting any on the baby. Kasumi stared as the black-haired boy changed back into a redheaded girl. "How?" was all Kasumi could say.  
  
"It's alright, mommy's back." Ranma-chan cooed, calming the little girl down. When Michele finally fell asleep, Ranma-chan put the little girl into the empty carrier and turned to Kasumi. "Ever hear of Jusenkyo?" Kasumi shook her head no and Ranma-chan explained everything that happened at Jusenkyo and who she saved the twins from the fire. Ranma-chan also explained what happened to the twins' mother and Kasumi looked very sympathetic at that.  
  
"Daddy wants to talk to us all," a girl with short brown hair said from the doorway.  
  
"What about, Nabiki?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Don't know, but he said to bring Ranma also." Nabiki said, turning away and walking from the kitchen.  
  
Ranma picked up the two carriers and followed Kasumi into the living room where Genma and Nabiki was sitting at a table wit a man with long black hair and a mustache and a young girl with long bluish-black hair. Ranma sat next to Kasumi, placing the carriers between them.  
  
"Good," the man said, "I'm glad you finally came. My name's Soun Tendo."  
  
"What do you mean, father?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"This here is my old friend Genma Saotome and his son Ranma Saotome." Soun said, indicating each with a finger.  
  
"You better check again," Nabiki said with a smirk, "That, daddy is a girl." Nabiki said, reaching over and squeezing one of Ranma-chan's breasts with emphasis.  
  
"Will you please stop fondling me." Ranma-chan asked, her face burning with embarrassment.  
  
"I can explain that." Soun said, explaining everything about Jusenkyo's curses. "It was a very tragic accident."  
  
"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"I'll prove it." Genma said, splashing the tea he was drinking on Ranma- chan, turning her into a male again and upsetting a now fully awake Michele.  
  
"What you do that for?!" Ranma demanded. Everybody else at the table, with the exception of Kasumi and Genma looked on with shock. Kasumi hurried to the kitchen and back with another pitcher of ice water which she dumped on Ranma's head. Ranma-chan shivered after she changed, that water was even colder than the last! "Thanks Kasumi." Ranma-chan said, trying to soothe Michele back down.  
  
"Your problem isn't so bad now after all, is it?" Soun laughed, "These are my daughters, Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi. Pick any one and she'll be your new fiancé."  
  
"WHAT!?" All three Tendo daughter snapped.  
  
"It was decided before you were all born," Soun said, "It's a matter of family honor."  
  
"Then Akane would be the perfect choice, after all, she hates boys and Ranma's half girl." Nabiki said.  
  
"It's settled then!" Soun declared, "Akane will be your new fiancé!"  
  
"I am not marrying some freak!" Akane snapped.  
  
"Who are you calling freak!?" Ranma-chan snapped, recovering from the shock. What had that jackass of a father gotten her into now?  
  
"You, you sex-changing freak!" Akane growled.  
  
"Look at that!" Genma said.  
  
"They're already the perfect couple!" Soun said.  
  
"Oh happy day!" Genma and Soun cried together, "The schools will finally be united!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
There was no way she was staying there, she had only been there a few hours and that psychopath Akane had attacked Ranma-chan multiple times. She packed everything back into her pack and slipped it on over her shoulders.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Akane snapped.  
  
At least Ranma-chan didn't have to worry about their fathers, they went celebrating the engagement, which meant they were getting drunk somewhere. "Away from here, you psycho,"  
  
"Good, nobody wants you here, you freak! Nobody could ever want a freak like you!" Akane sneered.  
  
That hurt Ranma-chan, more than she tought possible. Why did she care what this psycho thought? "You can go to hell." Ranma-chan snarled, "My pops and yours can go to. And in fact, all of you can go. Except Kasumi, you don't deserve her!"  
  
"How dare you!" Akane shrieked, diving at Ranma-chan. Ranma sidestepped Akane, letting the girl's momentum carry her into the wall and unconsciousness.  
  
"At least that will shut you up." Ranma-chan said, picking up the baby carriers and walking out the door. She was going to miss Kasumi even though Ranma-chan only knew the girl for a few hours. Ranma-chan was glad to be away from there as she made her way to the train station, it was time to go home to her mother.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Disclaimers  
  
Ranma and affiliated characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am not making money from this fanfic or do I plan to. Also, if for some strange reason wants to repost this or any of my stories feel free to do so. If by the same reason anyone wants to rewrite any of these stories or write new ones based around them, then please do. I only ask that either a copy of the story or the web address where I can find them be e-mailed to me. My e- mail will be listed at the bottom. I gladly accept all comments, good or bad, flames, critiques and advice.  
  
  
  
I came up with the idea for this story after reading Ranma and the Gemini by  
  
fantasy_raan. The first chapter or two may resemble his story some, but after that, it'll be going off in a completely different direction.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Gatomonomega  
  
e-mail address: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
Or you can leave a message as a review, if it is about the story, at http://www.fanfiction.net  
  
Make sure to leave it under the story it's meant for. 


	3. Chapter 3

Twins and One Half  
  
Chapter 3  
  
[ ] means sign the panda is holding.  
  
By Gatomonomega e-mail: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
Ranma-chan stood staring at the door of her last hope, the door of her mother's home, Nodoka Saotome. If Nodoka rejected her, what would Ranma- chan do? She did still have some money left, maybe enough to get a place to stay for a short while and take care of the twins. No, she couldn't think about being rejected, after all she was an only child and what mother would turn away their only child?  
  
Ranma-chan sat the two carriers she was holding gently onto the floor of the porch and knocked on the door half hoping nobody was home. The door opened and Ranma-chan's jaw dropped, a woman who looked like an older version of Ranma-chan stood there. If this was Nodoka, then the guide was right that Ranma-chan's curse was what she would of looked like if born a girl. The woman had wavy bright red hair and blue eyes and wearing a sky blue kimono with pink bow tied around her waist. The woman was stunning to say the least.  
  
Ranma-chan shook off her shock when she noticed the woman was saying something, "I'm sorry," Ranma-chan said, "But could you repeat that?"  
  
"I said, can I help you miss?" the woman said.  
  
"A-Are you Nodoka Saotome?" Ranma-chan asked. The woman nodded and Ranma- chan continued, "May I come in, I have something important to talk to you about."  
  
Nodoka gave Ranma-chan a quizzical look then backed away from the door letting Ranma-chan into the door with the baby carriers. She walked into a living room which had pictures of a five year old boy hanging all over the walls and sitting on shelves and on top the large entertainment center. Then she noticed the sword sitting on the mantle over the fireplace.  
  
Ranma-chan, not wanting to look at the sword for some reason turned and put the two carriers on the long coffee table in front of the couch. "Can we talk in the kitchen so we don't disturb them?" Ranma-chan asked. Nodoka nodded and led the way through a dinning room and then into the kitchen. "Can I bother you for a glass of hot and cold water?"  
  
"Are they yours?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll explain everything after I get the water." Ranma-chan said.  
  
Nodoka pulled two glasses from a cupboard above the sink filling them from the faucet and handed them to Ranma-chan who dumped the hot water over her head, changing back into a guy. Nodoka's eyes widened in shock, but at least she didn't feint. Ranma then dumped the glass of cold water over his head and became a girl again. "H-How?" Nodoka asked, "What are you?"  
  
"Pops dragged me to a cursed training ground in China called Jusenkyo which has a lot of different springs there, each one with it's one tragic story of something drowning in each a long time ago. Now, when something falls in one of them, they're cursed to take on the form of what drowned there last but hot water reverses the effect. Unfortunately, when splashed with cold water, it activates the curse again." Ranma-chan explained, "Mom, I fell into the spring of drowned girl."  
  
"R-Ranma?" Nodoka asked, her face turning pale, Ranma-chan nodded. "Liar! My son's a MAN!"  
  
"Mom, please…" Ranma started, tears falling freely down her face.  
  
"NO!" Nodoka interrupted, "If you are Ranma, then you will commit seppuku for failing the promise you and Genma made before leaving."  
  
"WHAT!?" Ranma-chan hissed, there was no way she was committing suicide, especially since she had the twins to take care of, "I never made a promise like that!"  
  
"Come!" Nodoka said, stomping from the kitchen. Ranma-chan couldn't believe her own mother wanted this, this was just plain sick. Hesitantly, Ranma- chan followed Nodoka back into the living room where the older woman pulled a small ornamental box with dragons carved into the sides of it. Nodoka pulled a piece of paper from it and handed it to Ranma-chan.  
  
Ranma-chan looked over the paper, which seemed to be a contract where Genma promised to raise Ranma to be a man amongst men or they would both commit seppuku. Genma's signature was at the bottom with a small child's handprint. Ranma-chan looked up at Nodoka, disgust filling her. Ranma-chan cries, "You really want me to do this?"  
  
"It is a legal contract." Nodoka simply stated, showing no emotion at all.  
  
"You are P-PATHETIC!" Ranma-chan sobbed, tearing the paper up into little pieces then dropping them onto the floor. "H-How could y-you want this? I w- was only f-five years old!"  
  
"How dare YOU!" Nodoka snarled, pulling the katana from the mantle and attacking. Ranma-chans's vision may have been blurred by tears but she was still able to disarm Nodoka with little ease, but also without doing any real harm to the older woman. After all, Nodoka may have been a monster, but the woman was still Ranma-chan's mother.  
  
The older woman lied on the floor sobbing as Ranma-chan picked up the baby carriers and stormed to the door. Before leaving, Ranma-chan turned around and cried, "Since you s-seem to hate me so m-much and think I dishonored y- you, then I will n-no longer c-carry the S-Saotome name. I a-am RONIN! Th- Thanks a lot, mother. I h-hope your happy!"  
  
With that, Ranma-chan stormed from the house not sure what to do next, Nodoka was her last hope. Her own mother hated her, everybody seemed to hate her. NO! Shian believed in her, and Ranma-chan wasn't about to let the memory of the woman down. Ranma-chan would find a way to make it but now she needed to rest. Ranma-chan started walking to the closest hotel and hoped to get a cheap enough room for a few days, long enough to plan what to do next. Being Ronin and without a family name was going to make it difficult but Ranma-chan was going to show Nodoka, she would survive. She didn't need anybody.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I am in no way abandoning Trials and Curses, but I've had writer's block lately while trying to work on that story so I'm going to let it go a few days, maybe a week before finishing book 2 and starting revising both books and starting book 3, possibly the last book in the series. After all, just look at the last couple of chapters I wrote for book 2, they suck. I will not abandon any of my stories, so don't worry if you don't see an update for a few days, sorry.  
  
Also, would somebody e-mail me and tell me if my bio on fanfiction.net looks as stupid as I think it does. I swear while I was writing it, it sounded kind of amusing. Now when I look back at it, it just seems kind of dumb, thanks.  
  
Disclaimers  
  
Ranma and affiliated characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am not making money from this fanfic or do I plan to. Also, if for some strange reason wants to repost this or any of my stories feel free to do so. If by the same reason anyone wants to rewrite any of these stories or write new ones based around them, then please do. I only ask that either a copy of the story or the web address where I can find them be e-mailed to me. My e- mail will be listed at the bottom. I gladly accept all comments, good or bad, flames, critiques and advice.  
  
  
  
I came up with the idea for this story after reading Ranma and the Gemini by  
  
fantasy_raan. The first chapter or two may resemble his story some, but after that, it'll be going off in a completely different direction.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Gatomonomega  
  
e-mail address: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
Or you can leave a message as a review, if it is about the story, at http://www.fanfiction.net  
  
Make sure to leave it under the story it's meant for. 


	4. Chapter 4

Twins and One Half  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Gatomonomega e-mail: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan couldn't take her eyes off the curvaceous blonde hair, blue eyed girl. The girl was wearing a brown leather jacket over a green t-shirt and brown shorts with a pair of sneakers. However beautiful the girl was, that wasn't what was drawing Ranma-chan's attention. The girl had dark blotches in her hair that looked almost like spots and a thin black stripe down one side of her face. The hair brought back memories of a seven year old girl Ranma was friends with a for few months while passing through Koyoto when she was a five year old boy with his father on that torture, er, training trip.  
  
"Britt-chan?" Ranma-chan asked, walking up to the girl. He noticed the almost cat like ears and stopped. Brittany never had ears like that!  
  
"Who are you?" the girl demanded.  
  
"I'm Ranma." Ranma-chan said, not giving a last name since she no longer had one. "I thought you looked familiar."  
  
"The only Ranma Brittany knew was a small black haired boy," the girl said, her gaze going from the carriers in Ranma-chan's hands to the red-head's prominent chest. "And you don't look much like a boy to me."  
  
Ranma hadn't thought about that, she had actually gotten very comfortable in her female body. After all, she didn't have much of a choice since the twins weren't comfortable with her male body. It was much easier just to stay female as much as possible than setting the twins off every time the saw Ranma-chan's male side.  
  
"I am, was a boy." Ranma-chan said.  
  
The girls face looked thoughtful for a few moments then said one word, "Jusenkyo."  
  
Ranma was shocked to hear that, then again, it could explain the girl's ears if she was Brittany. "Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"Gina did some studies on that place about a year ago." The girl said, "God that place freaked her out."  
  
"You are Brittany!" Ranma-chan exclaimed, happy to see her long lost friend.  
  
"No," the girl said, a sad look crossing her face, "I'm kind of a clone of Brittany and Gina. I have both their memories in my head. Brit really cared about you, you know."  
  
"I really cared about her, too." Ranma-chan said, dumbfounded. What the heck was a clone and how did she have Brittany and Gina's memories. If this girl hurt Ranma-chan's friends, then she'd pay! "What's a clone."  
  
"I'm kind of their sister." The girl said, "My names Brianna Diggers."  
  
"Britt-chan never mentioned another sister." Ranma-chan said.  
  
"I was only born a few months ago." Brianna said.  
  
That was impossible, this girl had to be about the same age as Ranma-chan herself. Ranma-chan was about to say something about that when the twins started crying, it was time to feed them. "Time to feed them."  
  
"Do you have a room here?" Brianna asked, Ranma-chan shook her head. "I have a two bedroom suite, why don't you come up and I'll help you feed them. Then we can talk."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Disclaimers  
  
Gold Digger and affiliated characters are the property of Fred Perry.  
  
Ranma and affiliated characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am not making money from this fanfic or do I plan to. Also, if for some strange reason wants to repost this or any of my stories feel free to do so. If by the same reason anyone wants to rewrite any of these stories or write new ones based around them, then please do. I only ask that either a copy of the story or the web address where I can find them be e-mailed to me. My e- mail will be listed at the bottom. I gladly accept all comments, good or bad, flames, critiques and advice.  
  
  
  
I came up with the idea for this story after reading Ranma and the Gemini by  
  
fantasy_raan. The first chapter or two may resemble his story some, but after that, it'll be going off in a completely different direction.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Gatomonomega  
  
e-mail address: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
Or you can leave a message as a review, if it is about the story, at http://www.fanfiction.net  
  
Make sure to leave it under the story it's meant for. 


	5. Chapter 5

Twins and One Half  
Chapter 5  
By Gatomonomega e-mail: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan couldn't believe how good American restaurants were, she was sitting in Shoney's off the lobby of the hotel enjoying an all you can eat breakfast bar. And after last night, she needed it. After talking for a while Brianna offered to let Ranma-chan and the twins stay. Ranma-chan was still wondering how good an idea staying was, not that she didn't have fun. For most of the night Ranma-chan was awake while Brianna made love to both her girl side and boy side.  
  
Everything Brianna told Ranma-chan was a lot weirder than even the truth about Jusenkyo was. Brianna was actually created in a lab a few months ago from some kind of a curse between Brittany and Gina and now was considered their sister. Brianna was very depressed about the whole thing though, she really believed no one cared about her since she was just a copy with someone else's memories. That wasn't true because Ranma-chan had come to care for her a great deal over the last day.  
  
Ranma-chan sighed, beginning to get worried about the twins and Brianna alone back in the suite. Brianna actually woke up before Ranma-chan had and fed the children, even the fussy Michele. Michele seemed to take to Brianna very quickly which Ranma-chan was relieved. It might be possible to actually pursue a relationship with the blond girl, which Ranma-chan honestly wanted to. Brianna was the first girl Ranma-chan felt that way about before, there was just something there between them.   
  
After finishing off a fifth helping of pancakes Ranma-chan walked back out to the lobby and was heading for the elevator when a woman crying caught her attention. Nodoka was at the front desk crying and pleading with the clerk and was still wearing the same clothes as last night.   
  
"Please!" Nodoka wailed, "I've b-been to almost all t-the other hotel's, she h-has to b-be here!"  
  
"What do you want!?" Ranma-chan demanded.  
  
She spun around and stared at Ranma-chan, Nodoka's hair completely dishelved and eyes red from hours of crying. After staring at each other for a few moments, Nodoka threw her arms around Ranma-chan crying, "I'm sorry, I'm s-so s-sorry!"  
  
"About what?" Ranma-chan asked, hatred warring with the need to have her mother.   
  
"I w-was so shocked to s-see you change." Nodoka cried into Ranma-chan's shoulder. "I sn-snapped, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I d-don't want t-to lose y-you and my g-grandchildren."  
  
"What about honor?" Ranma-chan hissed, "How about that contract!?"  
  
"I-I don't care about th-that thing! I w-wish I n-never saw it." Nodoka cried, "And wh-what's honor w-without your f-family?"  
  
"Do you love me?" Ranma-chan asked, praying this was real.  
  
"YES! I will c-commit seppuku I-if you d-don't forgive me." Nodoka cried, "I c-can't believe wh-what I did. I l-love you, Ranma. B-boy or girl, I l-love you!"  
  
Ranma-chan hugged her mother back then pushed her gently away. Her mother really loved her! Ranma-chan asked, "So now what?"  
  
"Come home, please." Nodoka said, drying her tears on the sleeve of her kimono.   
  
"Can Brianna come?" Ranma-chan asked, mentally kicking herself.   
  
"Of course she can." Nodoka said, a smile creeping across her face, "Both of them can come."  
  
"Both? What do...oh, that's not what I meant, the twins go where I go. Brianna is a friend." Ranma-chan said.  
  
"A friend?" Nodoka said, a mischievous look finding a way into her eyes. "Of course she can."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Brianna was actually feeling better for herself as she watched Michele play with a harmless Peebo. The little girl was so cute, Brianna just wanted to hold her forever and after last night, that may be a possibility. Last night was nothing like it was with Genn or Séance, Brianna felt a connection with Ranma-chan that was hard to explain. The only thing she knew at the moment was her love for Ranma and Ranma-chan.  
  
Brianna was carried Michele into the other room where Michael was sleeping in a crib that she ordered up the previous night before her activities with Ranma had begun. It was a wonderful night and hated to see it finally end but Ranma was to tired. Who wouldn't be tired after lugging a huge pack on their back and a baby carrier in each hand for days?   
  
Brianna walked back out into the common room just as Ranma-chan came walking in with another red headed woman. How could Ranma-chan do this?  
  
"Brianna," Ranma-chan, "I'd like you too meet my mom, Nodoka Saotome."  
  
If this was Ranma's mother then Brianna had a few extra Peebo's around that were active. "What is she doing here!?"  
  
"Brianna, she came to aplogize to me? She wants me to come home." Ranma-chan said, excitedly.  
  
Brianna was having a hard time fighting back the tears, Ranma-chan was abandoning her! "I-I see." Brianna said.  
  
"I was hoping you would come too." Ranma-chan said, taking Brianna's hands into her own, "I've only known you for a short time, but I think I love you. I want to find out, please come with me."  
  
Brianna couldn't believe this, for the first time in her short life she knew what she wanted for herself. This wasn't Brittany or Gina's thoughts, they were her own and Ranma was her own. No more living in the shadows of her so called sisters! This was her life and her life alone! Brianna kissed Ranma-chan passionately on the lips before remembering Nodoka was still standing there.  
  
Pulling away from Ranma-chan, Brianna smiled. "I'd love to come with you Ranma, I love you too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nodoka watched as Brianna and Ranma walked in front of her, hand in hand, each carrying one of the carriers. She almost destroyed this and that shamed her. How could she of acted so cruelly towards her own child? She didn't know but it was worth spending all night checking out every hotel until she was about to collapse until she finally found her child. Now all she had to do was make sure the promise was fulfilled, her promise to always love and take care of her child.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Disclaimers  
  
Gold Digger and affiliated characters are the property of Fred Perry.  
Ranma and affiliated characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am not making money from this fanfic or do I plan to. Also, if for some strange reason wants to repost this or any of my stories feel free to do so. If by the same reason anyone wants to rewrite any of these stories or write new ones based around them, then please do. I only ask that either a copy of the story or the web address where I can find them be e-mailed to me. My e-mail will be listed at the bottom. I gladly accept all comments, good or bad, flames, critiques and advice.   
  
  
I came up with the idea for this story after reading Ranma and the Gemini by   
fantasy_raan. The first chapter or two may resemble his story some, but after that, it'll be going off in a completely different direction.   
  
Thank you,  
Gatomonomega  
  
e-mail address: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
Or you can leave a message as a review, if it is about the story, at http://www.fanfiction.net   
Make sure to leave it under the story it's meant for. 


	6. Chapter 6

Twins and One Half  
Chapter 6  
By Gatomonomega e-mail: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
For the first time in his life, Ranma was happy. He was back with his mother, had a beautiful woman who cared for him as much as he cared for her and the adopted twins Michael and Michele. What wasn't there to be happy about?  
  
It had been three months since returning to this house and Brianna and Ranma's relationship grew quickly and they were soon to be engaged, hopefully. There was still some problems with Brianna inferiority complex, the girl sometimes became depressed saying that she was worthless, just a copy of Brittany and Gina. When she got depressed like today, Brianna would spend the day in the attic in her makeshift workshop playing with her Peebos.   
  
Ranma sighed as he climbed the stairs, Nodoka had taken the twins clothes shopping so he could be alone with Brianna as a he without worrying about the children. He was going up to the attic in hopes of cheering his beloved up, getting her out of this depression.  
  
Opening the door, he found Brianna sitting at a table working on some kind of computer that had wires leading to a metal ring that must of had a diameter of seven feet and was secured upright on a platform. He snuck up behind her, wrapped his arm around her and kissed her ear.  
  
"Ranma!" Brianna eepped, almost jumping from his embrace.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Ranma whispered into her ear, "Why don't you dry those tears and come downstairs?"  
  
Brianna shook her head, twisting out of Ranma's arms as she stood up to face him. "Why do you love me? Are you in love with Gina or Brittany?"  
  
"Neither," Ranma said, they been through this numerous times but he wasn't about to give up, "I love you Brianna Diggers."  
  
"Even my name is THEIRS!" Brianna wailed.  
  
"Would you take my name?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Wh-What are you talking about?" Brianna asked, startled by the question.  
  
"What I'm talking about," Ranma said, taking a blue velvet box out of his pants, opened it up and dropped to one knee. He held the box up to Brianna and said, "Would you become Brianna Saotome? Brianna, would you marry me?"  
  
Brianna backed against the table, knocking a can of soda over and spilling it onto the computer. After a moment she launched herself at Ranma throwing her arm around his neck. "Yes!" was all she could say before her lips met his in a passionate kiss.   
  
They where both startled when a sound crackling sound started coming from the computer and ring. A sphere of energy started to form in the middle of the ring, the light to bright to look at, Ranma held Brianna to his chest protectively until the lightshow faded. Smoke wafted up from the ring and where an older red haired woman was lying. She was wearing something like a green gi, the top lined with gold. The top was way too revealing and showed a good amount of the woman's ample cleavage. What the heck just happened?  
  
Ranma could fell Brianna's nervousness as she drew away from him and looked at the woman, who lies there unconscious and obviously beaten. A gasp escaped Brianna's lips as she said, "Mom."  
  
So this must have been Julia Diggers, but wasn't she trapped in someplace called Jade? This was getting weirder and weirder. "Brianna, are you all right?" Ranma asked.  
  
Brianna nodded as she went and checked the woman's pulse. "Computer." Brianna said.  
  
"Yes." A disembodied feminine voice, almost sounding like Ranma-chan's, seemed to come from everywhere.  
  
"Can you run vitals on her?" Brianna asked, indicating the woman. The voice went through a bunch of medical things that Ranma couldn't quite understand. When the voice finished, Brianna nodded in satisfaction as she picked the woman up. "She's alright, just mostly bruises."  
  
"Is that Julia?" Ranma asked, not even shocked at how easily Brianna carried the woman. After all, Ranma already seen how much stronger and faster Brianna was than him. She said it was because of Brittany's DNA so he never brought it up again seeing how much it upset her. Brianna nodded at his question, a sad look in her eyes. "I thought your mother was trapped in Jade."  
  
No!" Brianna almost cried, walking down the steps in front of Ranma, "I don't have a mother."  
  
Ranma followed as Brianna took Julia to the guest room, which officially belonged to the blonde though she hardly used it. Brianna put the woman down on the bed and sat next to her. "Brianna," Ranma said, "Do you still want to marry me?"  
  
"Yes." Brianna said, looking hurt at the question, "I suppose you changed your mind now."  
  
"Nope. I just never got a chance to do this." Ranma said, taking the ring from the box and took Brianna's left hand, sliding the gold band with a heart shaped diamond onto her ring finger. "Brianna, you have a mother now. Nodoka already told me she was happy about this and wanted to be able to call you daughter if you'll accept her. She loves you almost as much as I do, Brianna-chan." Brianna smiled at that and Ranma was glad, he loved to see her smile. It was much better than her depression, and a lot better for her as well.  
  
"Wh-Where am I?" Julia asked in English, groggily sitting up. The color drained from her face when she saw Brianna, a snarl crossed her face. "Who are you?"  
  
"I-I'm Brianna, an accident." Brianna said, a sad look crossing her face again as tears started flowing down her face.  
  
"Stop that!" Ranma demanded from behind Brianna, wrapping his arms around her. "You are not an accident."  
  
"Yes I am! I s-shouldn't be here, I'm just a f-freak!" Brianna cried.  
  
"No your not." Ranma said, "If anybody's going to be calling themselves a freak, it's going to be me!"  
  
"Y-Your not a freak." Brianna said.  
  
"And neither are you, and your not an accident either. You are my fiancé and I won't let you put yourself down like that." Ranma said.  
  
"Excuse me," Julia said, now in Japanese as she watched the whole thing in confusion, "But will you please explain to me about what's going on."  
  
"Your daughters got a curse and Gina tried to cure it in her lab, I was born from that." Brianna said, "I'm just a clone from the two of them."  
  
Ranma watched Julia's eyes as first confusion flashed through them, then understanding and finally love. "It looks like I have another daughter then." Julia smiled, embracing Brianna along with Ranma since he never let go. "And from what I heard, a son-in-law to boot, quite a handsome one at that."  
  
"Brianna," Julia said, pulling away from the Brianna, "Where's Brittany and Gina?"  
  
"They're probably back in Atlanta partying now that I'm gone." Brianna said.  
  
"I take it that since we're talking in Japanese," Julia said, "Then we must be in Japan."  
  
"Yeah." Brianna said.  
  
"How did I get here?" Julia asked.  
  
"I was working on a dimensional gateway when I had a little accident with it." Brianna explained, pulling away from Ranma's embrace and drying her tears on the back of her hand. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry," Julia said, brushing a strand of hair from Brianna's face and behind the girl's ear, "Whatever you did, I think you nullified the magic that trapped me in Jade. Thank you, I can go home now."  
  
"When you talk with them, could you leave me out of it?" Brianna asked.  
  
"Actually I was hoping you could call them and see if they would come visit and not tell them about me until they got here." Julia said, giving a quick look to Ranma whose respect for the woman rose every minute. "I'm not sure the spell is completely broken and I don't want to get the girl's hopes up. I'll know by the time they get here."  
  
"But..." Brianna said.  
  
"Brianna," Ranma said, "You need to settle things with them anyways. Please, Brianna."  
  
"All right." Brianna whispered, getting up from the bed and heading out the door, "I better do it now or I'll chicken out."  
  
"All right, kid," Julia said, "Talk. It sounded like Brittany and Gina all but threw Brianna out and I know they wouldn't do something like that. If they made Brianna, I know that they would take responsibility for her."  
  
"I don't think they did anything like that," Ranma said, shaking his head, "Brianna is just insecure about all of this, she feels they don't care about her."  
  
"That's what I thought," Julia said, "I wanted her to talk to them. Brianna ran away, didn't she?"  
  
"Yeah," Ranma said, "She felt that she didn't have a life of her own."  
  
"Tell me, Ranma." Julia said, "Why would you call yourself a freak?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me." Ranma said.  
  
"After living in a magical world, there's not much someone wouldn't believe." Julia replied.  
  
"I turn into a girl when splashed with cold water," Ranma said, he grew a little nervous noticing the amused look in Julia's eyes. "And back with hot water."  
  
"I bet that makes your love life interesting." Julia smirked, Ranma's face felt like it was on fire at that comment, "But, tell me Ranma, do you love Gina or Brittany, or do you love Brianna?"  
  
"I love Brianna," Ranma sighed, "I'd do anything for her."  
  
"Good." Julia said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Brianna stood outside of the door listening to Ranma and Julia, her heart jumping at Ranma's declaration of love. Of course he told her all the time, but this was the first time she heard him tell somebody else. He loved her and not Brittany or Gina. But was there a her? Did Brianna have her own identity? She smiled, Ranma thought she did and that was good enough for Brianna.  
  
She walked down the steps to the ground floor and into the living room and picked up the phone, dialing the operator. "I'd like to make a collect call to the United States."  
  
"What's the number?" the operator asked. Brianna told the operator and listened as she heard Gina pick up and the operator said, "There is a collect call from Jubaan ward in Tokyo, Japan from a..."  
  
"Brianna, Brianna Saotome." Brianna said, using her soon to be last name with a smile.  
  
"Will you accept the charges?" the operator asked.  
  
"YES!" Gina cried into the receiver.  
  
"Thank you." The operator said.  
  
"Oh god, Brianna," Gina said, "Where are you? Are you okay?"  
  
"Brianna?" Brittany asked, apparently picking up an extension. "Damn it, girl. Do you know how worried we were about you?"  
  
"Y-You was worried?" Brianna asked, not wanting to believe it. "Really?"  
  
"Why wouldn't we?" Gina asked, "You're our sister and we love you."  
  
"I'm not your sister!" Brianna said, her eyes burning with the tears trying to escape. "I'm nothing but a copy."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gina said, "You are our sister."  
  
"Damn it, kid, don't talk like that." Brittany said, her voice hoarse, "We love you and want you home."  
  
"And what's with the name." Gina said.  
  
"I can't come home, at least not yet." Brianna said, "I'm getting married."  
  
"WHAT!?" both Brittany and Gina cried at the same time.   
  
"I'm getting married." Brianna said.  
  
"You can't!" Gina said.  
  
"Do you love him?" Brittany asked.  
  
"Yes," Brianna said, "And he loves me."  
  
"Then congratulation, sis." Brittany said, "I hope we're invited to the wedding."  
  
"Brittany, she's to young." Gina said.  
  
"Gina, she has your smarts and my tastes and her own personality." Brittany said, "I think she's smart enough to pick a good man."  
  
"I-I guess." Gina said.  
  
"Good." Both Brittany and Brianna said at the same time and the three started laughing. Maybe it didn't matter where she came from, it seemed she really did have sisters and a mother that cared and a life of her own. She told Gina and Brittany where she was and they promised to be there within a few days. For once, Brianna was actually looking forward to seeing them instead of being scared of what they thought. This might not turn out so bad after all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Disclaimers  
  
Gold Digger and affiliated characters are the property of Fred Perry.  
Ranma and affiliated characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am not making money from this fanfic or do I plan to. Also, if for some strange reason wants to repost this or any of my stories feel free to do so. If by the same reason anyone wants to rewrite any of these stories or write new ones based around them, then please do. I only ask that either a copy of the story or the web address where I can find them be e-mailed to me. My e-mail will be listed at the bottom. I gladly accept all comments, good or bad, flames, critiques and advice.   
  
  
I came up with the idea for this story after reading Ranma and the Gemini by   
fantasy_raan. The first chapter or two may resemble his story some, but after that, it'll be going off in a completely different direction.   
  
Thank you,  
Gatomonomega  
  
e-mail address: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
Or you can leave a message as a review, if it is about the story, at http://www.fanfiction.net   
Make sure to leave it under the story it's meant for. 


	7. Chapter 7

Twins and One Half  
Chapter 7  
By Gatomonomega e-mail: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
Brittany looked around the crowded airport as her and Gina picked up their luggage and looked for a car rental booth. She didn't really pay too much attention to all the people staring at her. Even while wearing normal jeans and black t-shirt with Magic Knight Rayearth on the front instead of the designer clothes she was found of, she was hot. That's why everybody was staring at her, after all, it couldn't be because of the pointy ears, tail and cheetah like fur could it?   
  
"Brit', is it necessary to stay in your hybrid form?" Gina asked.  
  
"Yep." Brittany smirked.  
  
"Your drawing too much attention." Gina said.  
  
"Gina, I need to stay this way to handle all those monsters that attack around here." Brittany said.  
  
"I told you those were all rumors." Gina sighed.  
  
The two settled on a small both that had a red ford mustang convertible on the poster behind the counter. 'Please get that one! Please, Please, PLEASE!' Kept running through her mind.  
  
"Do you have any mustangs left?" Gina asked the short brunette girl in a black skirt and white blouse.  
  
'YES!' Brittany mentally screamed. Then she realized they were speaking Japanese. Duh, they were in Japan now and would naturally have to speak Japanese now. Brittany frowned at that, she knew how to speak Japanese, she was fluent in it, it just annoyed her to have to speak it. It was annoying to have to talk in any other language than English, she just wasn't comfortable with doing it.  
  
"Yes, would you like one?" the girl asked.  
  
Brittany tuned out the rest of the conversation, instead she thought about what Brianna fiancé looked like. The girl refused to say much about him over the phone except that he was a very skilled martial artist. How good was he anyway, hopefully good enough to spar with.  
  
"BRITTANY!" Gina snapped, interrupting Brittany's thoughts.  
  
"Sheesh, you don't have to yell in my ear." Brittany growled.  
  
"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes!" Gina snapped, "Well, come on, the car's parked out here."  
  
Brittany followed Gina out into a parking lot full of fairly new vehicles ranging from small cars to mini-vans. It didn't take long to find their mustang. Gina opened the trunk and unlocked the doors letting Brittany pile the luggage into the trunk and the back seat. She was a little disappointed when Gina got into the driver's seat.  
  
"I'm glad we was able to find a car like this here." Gina said as Brittany got in the driver's side.  
  
"Yeah, but I get to drive back." Brittany said.  
  
"Sure," Gina said, "If you stay out of trouble."  
  
"Me? Get into trouble?" Brittany said, a look of mock indignation across her face.  
  
"Yes you." Gina said.  
  
"Your no fun." Brittany sighed.  
  
Brittany leaned against the door looking out the window as they drove through Tokyo, the city was kind of nice as the early morning sun filled the sky and shone down it.   
  
The drive took about a half an hour during which Brittany dozed off and on. They finally entered Jubann and the car rolled up in front of a modest size house where Brianna was out front with a red headed girl who seemed to be fighting a panda. The panda itself actually looked like it knew martial arts which was surprising.   
  
Brittany jumped out of the car and ran over to the panda grabbing it by the scruff of it's neck and threw it over her shoulder. The panda flipped through the air and landed on it's hind paws and held up a sign that read, [Don't interfere! The boy will marry Akane and unite the schools.]   
  
"Who could teach a panda to write?" Gina asked, walking up to stand next to Brittany.  
  
"That's my pops," the red headed girl said, "He wants me to marry some psycho girl."  
  
"Well, tough!" Brianna said, "She's marrying me and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
That was surprising, but not as surprising as the red haired girl jumping away from Brittany and behind Brianna with a shriek of primal terror. What was that all about?   
  
"That's not a cat." Brianna said, trying to soothe the poor girl, "That's my sister Brittany."  
  
Just as Brittany started to walk closer to the pair, a meow came from the red head's lips as she dropped to the ground on all fours. This red head was about to lose her head if she was making fun of Brittany!  
  
The red head meowed again and jumped towards the panda, something like claws made of energy extending from her hands. The panda dodged the red head and took off running from the strange girl. The red head started to chase after the panda when Brianna called after her.  
  
"Ranma!" Brianna cried.  
  
Ranma looked back at Brianna then back at the retreating panda's form then back to Brianna. Finally, Ranma walked like a cat over to Brianna who kneeled down next to the girl in confusion. The red head curled up Brianna's lap and started purring.  
  
"Jinkies!" Gina exclaimed, "What just happened?"  
  
"Looks like you got a pet there." Brittany said said.  
  
"That's not funny!" Brianna said, close to tears, "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Let's get her inside then we're figure that out." Gina said.  
  
"Wait! You said you was going to marry her?!" Brittany said.  
  
"It's a long story." Brianna groaned.  
  
"What happened?" a female voice asked from behind Brittany.   
  
Brittany thought the voice was familiar somehow as she slowly turned around and came face to face with her mother.  
  
"MOM!" Brittany cried, throwing her arms around the woman.  
  
"MOM!" Gina cried, following her sister's example.  
  
"It's good to see you too." Julia gasped, "But could you please let up a little, I can't breathe."  
  
"Sorry!" Brittany and Gina said, letting go of their mother.  
  
"What happened?" another red headed woman asked.  
  
The other woman hurried over by Brianna and Ranma and knelt down next to them. She was brushing the hair from Ranma's face, trying to comfort her.   
  
"I don't know, one look at Brittany and this happened." Brianna said.  
  
Brittany then noticed the smell of something not quite human coming from behind Julia and noticed a double stroller with two babies in it. Then she noticed Ranma's scent was close to the two children. What was they?  
  
"It couldn't be!" Julia gasped, "Brittany, change back to human for now."  
  
"But mom!" Brittany cried.  
  
"No buts young lady," Julia said, "If I'm right, and I pray I'm not, your hybrid form is causing Ranma's reaction."  
  
Reluctantly, Brittany shifted from her hybrid form to human and her senses and strength dulled with the change. She didn't like her human form as much as her hybrid form but didn't really have a choice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gina asked.  
  
"I'll explain later after I've had a chance to talk to Ranma." Julia said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ranma woke up to find herself curled up on something lumpy but soft. She could see Julia off to the side talking to two blondes that looked kind of familiar, like she should know them. The twins was in their stroller next to Julia and Nodoka was knelling next to her and Brianna.   
  
Brianna!? Ranma jumped up from Brianna's lap and looked at her fiancé to make sure there wasn't any injuries.   
  
The last thing she remembered was pops showing up in panda form and demanded that Ranma return to the Tendo Dojo. The panda jerk blew his top when he found out Brianna was engaged to Ranma. He was attacking them when some cat woman showed up and Ranma blacked out.   
  
"Are you all right?" Brianna askerd.  
  
"What happened?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"Was it the Neko-ken?" Julia asked.  
  
Julia pushed the stroller up to the group along with the two blondes, one of them kept giving the twins and Ranma weird looks. The blonde was probably just worried about what just happened.  
  
"How did you know?" Ranma asked.  
  
"What kind of monster did that to you?" Julia asked.  
  
"My stupid pops," Ranma explained, "He found this old training manual and didn't read the warnings for the Neko-ken before teaching it to mean."  
  
"If I ever see that bastard," Julia swore, "I'll skin him alive."  
  
"What's the Neko-ken?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"You take somebody and wrap them in fish sausage then throw them into a pit of starving cats." Julia said, "It causes severe psychological trauma but creates an almost invincible martial arts technique."  
  
Nodoka looked like she was going to be sick when she looked at Ranma.  
  
"Did he really do that to you?" Nodoka asked, her voice neutral.  
  
"Yes." Ranma said.  
  
Nodoka grabbed Ranma in an embrace, tears falling down her face.   
  
"I'm sorry." Nodoka cried, "I should never of let him take you!"  
  
"It's okay mom." Ranma said, returning her mother's embrace, "It's not your fault."  
  
"Let's take this inside." Julia said, motioning towards the house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After he was sure the boy wasn't chasing him anymore, Genma stopped running and leaned against the building to catch his breath. He wasn't stupid, with the boy in neko, there was no way to defeat him.   
  
How dare the ungrateful brat ruin all of his plans by going and get engaged to that gaijin slut! The boy would marry Akane and unite the schools if Genma had to kidnap him!  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
  
Disclaimers  
  
Gold Digger and affiliated characters are the property of Fred Perry.  
Ranma and affiliated characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am not making money from this fanfic or do I plan to. Also, if for some strange reason wants to repost this or any of my stories feel free to do so. If by the same reason anyone wants to rewrite any of these stories or write new ones based around them, then please do. I only ask that either a copy of the story or the web address where I can find them be e-mailed to me. My e-mail will be listed at the bottom. I gladly accept all comments, good or bad, flames, critiques and advice.   
  
  
I came up with the idea for this story after reading Ranma and the Gemini by   
fantasy_raan. The first chapter or two may resemble his story some, but after that, it'll be going off in a completely different direction.   
  
Thank you,  
Gatomonomega  
  
e-mail address: gatomonomega@hotmail.com  
  
Or you can leave a message as a review, if it is about the story, at http://www.fanfiction.net   
Make sure to leave it under the story it's meant for. 


	8. Temporary Author's Note Please Read

Author's Note:  
  
I'm sorry for any confusion about this story but I thought I explained this in an earlier chapter. I am sorry, but when I went back and looked, I didn't exactly make myself to clear. I started this story because of writer's block I got when working on Trials and Curses book 2. Since I had writer's block, it was difficult to work on Twins and One Half.  
  
A lot of people have complained that the chapters are very short and are more like summaries. Well, there is a good explanation for that, they are. The are more like summaries and I do plan to greatly expand on each chapter that I've written so far. I am sorry that what I have written so far is confusing and I do apologize.  
  
I do want to address a few other concerns as well at this time. First of all, about the Gold Digger crossover, it is important to the story since Brittany is needed to discover that the twins are not human and neither is Ranma's cursed form. I'll be honest, this is as far ahead that I have planned this story so far so there is several direction's it can take now which I don't exactly want to get into at this time.  
  
Second, about the amount of story that the twins have been in so far, they will be playing very important roles in the future of this story and so will Brianna. As for the amount of time the twins have had to do with the story, with the rewrite the time will be increased.  
  
As for the OOC and one dimensionalness of the characters, well this is a rough draft of sorts and thaty will be fixed as well. But as for the OOC, that will not be fixed. I believe that OOC is an important part of Fan Fiction. Fan Fiction is mostly what-if's, what-if this happened or what-if that happened. Each event has a result on the character and the more drastic the event the more the more impact it has. Therefore, if something completely different happens to a character in a divergence or altaverse, that character would possibly act different in that universe than in the original.   
  
I have nothing against the characters acting in character, after all, that is also a part of fanfiction and can have just as dramatic results in a story. I just believe that OOC is important and shouldn't be overlooked or automatically dismissed.  
  
Thank you,  
Gatomonomega  
  
P.S. I'm going to go ahead and start revising Twins and One Half now and this note will stay up a short time until I finish with the first chapter and get started on the rest. I am sorry for any confusion and this has caused. This note will be replaced with chapter 8 as soon as I revise the rest of the story. 


End file.
